


I'll Follow You (Klemens [Hatari] x Reader)

by StormyNyan



Category: Eurovision Song Contest, Hatari - Fandom
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, F/M, Female Reader, Iceland, hatari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNyan/pseuds/StormyNyan
Summary: You decide to move from England to Iceland to change your life after your mother passed away, but you didn't expect it to go THAT well.





	I'll Follow You (Klemens [Hatari] x Reader)

You find yourself staring at the emptiness of your new home. Excitement and fear were comming in waves through your body: you have just left everything you've ever known in the search of a new life in a peaceful place.

 

Before all of this, you lived in a small flat in London: you had grown up there and had never really thought about leaving until a few months ago, when your mother passed away. You weren't very close, as she was a very hardworking woman, too busy to look after her own child in fact; thank god she didn't have more than one. Your father left her not long after your birth, so you didn't really know him, but you couldn't really care less to be honest. Family wasn't a priority to you anymore.

 

You now had the chance to change everything: you had just inherited enough money to be able to leave and start a new life of your own, so why not try? After a lot of research and decision making, you had finally found where you were going to go: Iceland. It seemed like the perfect place for you as it is one of the safest countries in the world, you prefer cold weather, and this lonely island was full of beautiful landscapes.

 

This house on the edge of Reykjavík was the best place you had found, it was small but had all the necessary space for a cosy home. You didn't bring much furniture from England anyway as moving everything costs a lot, so you sold most of your previous belongings and only kept what was essential.

 

A knock on your door brought you back to reality. " _It must be the movers._ " you thought to yourself as you walked over to the door. The two men stood on your porch smiled as you greeted them. " _R_ _eady to tell us where to put your stuff_ _ma'am_ _?_ "the first one said whilst the other waited patiently behind. " _Yes of course_ " you said, " _the mattrass, the_ _shelf_ _and the small bedside table are the only things going upstairs, the table and the chairs will be in this room_ _as well as the fridge_ _, and the_ _tv and its stand will go in the living room,_ _so_ _as all the boxes._ " Nodding as they listened carefully, they got to work.

 

A short hour passed and your furniture was in place, and all the boxes sitting in the living room. The movers had just left, leaving you to unpack. Opening boxes one after the other, you put your most treasured items in their new place, you hung your clothes in their new closet, and made your bed. Sleeping without a bed frame was going to be weird but it didn't bother you that much, you needed more important things like a couch to sit on and perhaps a stove first. You would have to sort that out in the next few days. But for now your main concern was food.

 

Grabbing your coat and your hand bag from the floor, you leave and walk to the closest supermarket. After spending a good 30 minutes simply wandering around the store amazed by the differences in between this place and a typical english shop, you started picking out your food and when you were done, paid and were ready to walk back home.

 

Absorbed by your thoughts as you were walking, you bumped into a guy with bright red hair that was walking towards you: startled, you dropped your bag of groceries and quickly started panicking _"Aah! Sorry! Uhh..._ _I mean..."_ you trailed off as you tried to remember the right words.

 

_" "F_ _yrirgefðu“ is the word you are looking for_ _"_ said the red haired guy, smiling. _"_ _You aren‘t from around here, are you?_ _"_ he continued.

 

_"Oh, you speak english?"_ you say, still recovering from the embarassement.

 

_"Yeah, quite a lot of people do here actually."_ He bends down and starts helping you pick up the shopping you dropped. After having both succesfully gathered the food you just bought, he smiled at you again and said " _I'm Klemens by the way._ "

 

" _Thank you Klemens_ " you say, feeling your face blush a little. _"_ _I'm (y/n) and_ _I just moved here a few hours ago_ _actually_ "

 

_"_ _Oh wow, I guess i'd better let you settle_ _in_ _if_ _you've only just got here"_ he chuckled. He then grabs a piece of paper and pen from his own bag and starts scribbling on it. _"If ever you need anything i actually live down this street so you know..."_ Klemens hands you the piece of paper: you look down to see his phone number written on it. _"Call me~"_ he says winking.

 

You part ways, and you arrive home still smiling and blushing. " _That was rather smooth of him...he was really cute though...and friendly..._ " you think to yourself. It was funny to think that your first day in Iceland had attracted more potential friends than in your whole life in London: as an introverted person, you didn't really interact much with people at school and you had never really made friends with your coworks at Tesco's: they didn't hate you but you just didn't ever really hang out or anything.

 

After having eaten some toast and soup for dinner, you go to bed feeling exhausted from all the traveling and emotions. You pick up your phone and add Klemens' number in. You decide you should say something to him before going to sleep, so you simply said:

 

**Goodnight Klemens c:**

 

You put your phone down, your thoughts racing: _"Will he remember me? He can't_ _have_ _forgotten me if he gave me his number... That would be ridiculous. Ahhhh stop overthinking (y/n)! Oh shit i didn't mention who i was, will he know it's me?"_ Your phone buzzes:

 

**Goodnight (y/n) :p**

 

You grin and wrap yourself in your covers. This is the begining of a whole new chapter in your life, and you can't wait to discover more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This work is also on Wattpad, so it's okay if you see it on there (i posted it myself).  
> These are real life people in a fictitious situation, if any of this actually bothers the members of Hatari, their friends or family in any way i am taking this fanfic down straight away.  
> Thanks for understanding.


End file.
